


Verta ja viskiä Villissä lännessä

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Consensual Adults, M/M, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, Violence, rinnakkaistodellisuus, väkivaltaista seksiä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-03
Updated: 2005-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Pirstoutuvan lasin ääni täytti huoneen, mutta Draco ei edes huomannut sitä.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 7





	Verta ja viskiä Villissä lännessä

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu synttärificiksi Finin Minnikille 2005. Pohjautuu hänen "Western"-ficciisä ja sijoittuu sen maailmaan.
> 
> Varoitus: verenlentoa!
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

"Onko selvä?" Tom Valedro kysyi ja nosti bootsinsa kirjoituspöydälle. Hän keikautti tuolinsa takajalkojen varaan ja katseli Dracoa luomiensa raoista.

"Enhän minä idiootti ole", Draco vastasi venytellen raukeasti. Hänen kannuksensa kilahtivat, kun hänen kantapäänsä laskeutuivat lattiaan. Tom siristi silmänsä entistä kapeammiksi ja nojautui eteenpäin niin, että tuolinjalat paukahtivat puulankkuja vasten. Hän heilautti jalkansa lattialle ja nousi seisomaan.

"Hyvä. Pöydälle", hän sanoi ja huitaisi sekä paperit että öljylyhdyn lattialle. Pirstoutuvan lasin ääni täytti huoneen, mutta Draco ei edes huomannut sitä. Hänen suupielensä kohosi toispuoleiseen virnistykseen, kun hän napitti housujaan auki ja käveli pöydän luo. Tom repi hänen housunsa polviin ja paiskasi hänet selälleen pöydälle. Draco potki bootsinsa jaloista ja yritti kiemurrella ulos wranglereistaan. Tom pudotti omat housunsa lattialle ja tarttui elimeensä. Hän veti käteen samalla kun katsoi Dracon vääntelehtimistä. Hänen katseensa liukui harmaista silmistä sileälle rintakehälle, ja hän lipaisi huuliaan nähdessään kovettuneet nännit. Katse siirtyi alemmas, Dracon sykkivään penikseen, joka paisui sitä mukaa, kun hän itse omaansa veteli.

Draco sai jalkansa vapaaksi ja levitti ne auki. Tom siirtyi välittömästi niiden väliin ja työnsi turhia kursailematta sormensa Dracon sisään. Draco sulki silmänsä ja oli menettää tajuntansa, kun kaikki veri hänen aivoistaan syöksähti hänen turvonneeseen kaluunsa. Se oli jo pingottunut ja iskuvalmiina. Tom veti sormensa ulos ja työnsi sen Dracon suuhun, ja tämä imaisi sormen suuhunsa samalla, kun Tom työntyi riuskasti hänen sisäänsä.

Draco huusi tuskasta ja nautinnosta ja kietoi jalkansa pomonsa ympärille. Tom piti toisella kädellä kiinni Dracon lanteista ja jatkoi lykkimistään. Toisella kädellään hän kurottui ottamaan pienen puukon pöydänlipan alta. Hän lipaisi puukkoa kielellään ja virnisti. Hän vei puukon hitaasti Dracon vatsalle ja painoi kärjen pehmeälle vatsanahalle lähelle napaa. Hän painoi sitä sen verran, että nahka pingottui ja kun puukonkärki rikkoi nahan tirauttaen pienen veripisaran, Draco voihkaisi. Veri lähti virtaamaan pitkin hänen kylkeään. Tom veti muutaman viillon ruskettuneeseen nahkaan ja katseli hymyillen Dracon vaikerrusta. Sitten hän heitti puukon seinään, johon se jäi törröttämään, kahden hirren väliin.

Tom hipaisi kädellään Dracon penistä ja hieroi siihen punaista verta. Draco vaikersi ja haukkoi henkeään. Tom lopetti hyväilyn lyhyeen, kuin rangaistakseen nautinnon ilmaisemisesta, ja vetäytyi ulos. Hän otti takkinsa taskusta pullon viskiä, avasi korkin ja kaatoi tuhlailematta nestettä Dracon vatsalle samalla kun työntyi lujaa takaisin tämän sisään. Draco karjaisi, ja Tom hieroi polttavaa nestettä avonaisiin haavoihin katsellen tämän tuskaa. Hän nopeutti tahtia ja kuunteli suloista laulua korvissaan.

Draco oli seitsemännessä taivaassa. Sisällä nautinto, päällä raastava kipu. Ja kun Tom paukutti juuri oikeaa kohtaa, Draco laukesi nytkähdellen lisäten päällään valuvaan veri-viskisoppaan omat mausteensa.

Tom nojasi itsensä etukenoon, jatkoi raivoisaa lykkimistään ja upotti kyntensä Dracon veriseen vatsaan. Draco karjui taas tuskasta ja puristi sormensa Tomin käsivarsien ympärille. Tuskanhuuto jatkui, ja Dracon puristus tiukkeni jokaisen sormien kouristelun myötä. Samalla kun Tom laukesi ähkäisten, kuului napsahtava ääni, kun hänen värttinäluunsa murtui paineen vaikutuksesta.

Heidän katsekontaktinsa ei ollut katkennut kertaakaan.


End file.
